


Stress Relief

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Get yourself a new meatsuit?""Old one got a little roughed up," Meg replies, absently nudging at her empty glass. "Figured it was time for a swap."





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'body swap' square on my table!

"Get yourself a new meatsuit?" 

Meg tears her gaze away from the television over the bar and glances at the stool on her left. Ruby's still in the same body; her long blonde hair is tumbling loose over her shoulders, and her mouth is set into a leer. When Meg peers deeper, to Ruby's _true_ face, that leer (or rather, the demonic equivalent) is still there. 

"Old one got a little roughed up," she belatedly replies, absently nudging at her empty glass. "Figured it was time for a swap." 

"Don't suppose the Winchesters had anything to do with that?" Ruby asks, hooking a finger over the rim of Meg's glass and tugging it over to her. 

"Don't they always?" Meg answers dryly. She's faced down hundreds of hunters, ripped their beating hearts out in front of their still-blinking eyes without anything more than a modicum of effort, but the Winchesters just won't _die_. 

"They're a pain in the ass," Ruby mutters, and Meg snorts. 

"That's one way to put it." Just thinking about the Winchesters pisses her off, and her eyes drift to a booth in the back corner, occupied by a lone man staring forlornly into a glass of whiskey. 

She wonders what his screams sound like. 

"I have an idea for some stress relief," Meg says, nodding her chin in the direction of the booth. Ruby follows her gaze for a moment, and when she turns back, both of her faces are grinning. 

"I like how you think."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
